The Annoyance Files
by Akatsuki Kitty
Summary: This is a list of sure fire ways that you can annoy the nin. Yea I stink at summaries, but I think the title says it all, don't you?
1. Hyuga Neji

x20 Ways to annoy Hyuga Neji x 

1. Steal his hair tie and say Lee did it because Gai thought it wasn't ' i youthful /i enough

2. Take and destroy all the clothing he has.  
3. 'Accidentally dye the only outfit you happened to save a bright neon pink.  
4. Video tape the results and be sure to post it on as many things as you can.  
5. Decide that posting it everywhere isn;t nearly enough and sell it on E-bay for as little as possible 6. Tell him you found the video on e-bay, and it was only sold for 5 cents.  
7. Switch his shampoo with a mixture of peace juice and honey.  
8. Laugh hysterically when the bee's won't leave him alone.  
9. Wait about a month then sneak in with out getting killed; and bleach him precious hair to match his white eyes 10. Hide in his closet, then when he's just about asleep jump on him and ask him when he's planning on coming out of the closet.  
11. When he glares at you, which I know he will, just say that it's obvious that he is. What with his silky hair and flawless skin.  
12. Tell him Haku's hair is prettier then his.  
13. If he has a break down post it on youtube, if not I HIGHLY suggest that you run.  
14. Then begin to compare him to Haku.  
15. Randomly glomp him screaming "Barbie!"

16. After you've finished 15 burst in to Barbie girl in a really girly, whiny voice.  
17. Find anything with a bell, Kakashi's bells work really well for this, and put that on before proceeding to follow him around EVERYWHERE. Except the bathroom, and whenever another Hyuga male walks by squeak and latch on to Neji's arm tightly and whisper "Master-sama! He's scary!" Just loud enough for said male to hear.  
18. Set up a small shrine, dedicated to all that is happy and fun.  
19. Set it up in his now empty closet, tell him that he should use it more often.  
20. Tell him that not everything revolves around destiny. Proceed to list thing that don't. Such as pizza, candy, chocolate, your shoes┘etc.


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

22 Ways to annoy Uchiha Sasuke 

1- Lock him out of his home and proceed to alert his fan girls to his situation.

2- Tape it and send it to Naruto knowing that he'd end up showing it to the entire village.

3. Send out a mass notice to Sound that reads "ATTENTION ALL : UCHIHA SASUKE IS READY AND WILLING TO DO FAVORS. FEEL FREE TO CONTACT HIM ANYTIME."

4. Send that same note out to the female population of Konoha.

5. Tell him Orochimaru is in his room.

6. Give Sasuke a key and tell him that Orochimaru want his body. (Sasuke will take this the wrong way)

7. Burn his clothes and put a bunch of tan dress/robe things and giant but bows in their place.

8. Show him the new clothes and tell him that it's his new uniforn.

9. Take his tomatoes and replace them with Naruto's ramen. (All of his ramen)

10. Tell Naruto what 'Sasuke' did and secretly tape the outcome.

11. When his back is turned, put a sign saying "Uke all the way" on his shorts. (slap it on there)

12. Slip a sleeping drug into his food and wait until he's out to give him hair extentions and dye his hair pink. Then declare him, Neji, and Sakura long lost siblings.

13. Throw a reunion in their honor and invite the entire village. Show proof when they deny it.

14. Lock him in a room with Orochimaru and Itachi.

15. Ask him why he has a retarded chicken butt hair do.

16. Ask if you can change it.

17. Continue to ask if you can.

18. Disappear for a while, then come back in an outfit like his, and say that you look better then him in it.

19. Gather the other (male) genin and have them agree with you. (Most of the girls are his fan girls anyway┘)

20. Set up a timed event with out anyone else knowing, and while he's gone go to the center of town and scream "IT'S HUG SASUKE DAY!"

21. When he gets back from his 'mission' follow him around for the rest of the day recording the reactions from the hugs he receives.

22. Post the video EVERYWHERE and ANYWHERE that you possibly can.


	3. Inuzuka Kiba

1. Hide his jacket.

2. Switch his food with Akamaru's and claim that you just wanted to see if he'd notice the difference.

3. Hide a fleas nest in his room.

4. Buy him a dog collar and ask him to wear it.

5. If he doesn'tr douse him with water and force him to.

6. Steal his Jacket and clothes while he's in the shower.

7. Ask him if Akamareu is his pet... Repeatedly

8. At a random time walk up with a wet cloth and try to wipe away the red triangles on his cheeks.

9. Ask him if he tattooed them on when the don't come off.

10. Give him a bag of dog food and say "Happy birthday!"

11. Wake him up at the crack of dawn for no reason.

12. Repeat number 11 for the next week.

13. Ask him why he's up so early the week after you stopped waking him.

14. Cry when he yells that it's your fault that he's awake.

15. Let the Inuzuka dogs loose on the village.

16. Tell him that Shino secretly admires him.

17. Give him tickets to a cruise, but fail to mention that it's a gay cruise

18. Have someone tape his time on the cruise.

19. Knowing his heightened sense of smell, place a foul smelling object near him while he's sleeping.

20. Sneak into his bed room and jump on the bed while he's still asleep. (( After the smell is gone of course. ))


	4. Aburame Shino

1. Talk non-stop while he is trying to catch his buggy friends.

2. Ask him what his face looks like; or if he's trying to hide something.

3. Randomly jump on his back and start babbling on about nothing while you play with his hair.

4. While playing with his hair, make sure you're not in the light, then take his glasses and run.

5. Return the glasses and take his coat when he's not looking.

6. Scream when he finds a fine specimen and fling something at it. (( Though because I am not fond of killing things that have done no wrong, and that this IS my creation I will not let you kill the bugs. ))

7. Repeatedly try to spray him with water that you convinced his is bug spray.

8. Release all if his specimens.

9. Ask him if the bugs ever tickle him.

10. Ask how he feels about the fact that the bugs may be leaving their dung in his body.

11. When he fails to answer these questions ask whether he is mute by choice or reasoning.

12. Try to repeatedly take his sunglasses. (( Again. ))

13. Ask if he names his buggy friends.

14. Think of other ways to annoy Shino...

15. Send those Ideas to Akatsuki. You have no idea how hard it is to annoy this boy. (( sigh It's true! T.T ))


End file.
